El nombre del Kitsune
by Soy Sierra
Summary: Tercera y última parte de "Kitsune". El vendedor y el samurai continúan su viaje juntos. Su relación se transforma y evoluciona. Aunque vivir en un mundo de mononokes siempre conlleva sus riesgos.
1. Tsunehigoro

Tsunehigoro

Disclaimer: Nada del universo de Mononoke me pertenece. No gano dinero con este fic.

 _Los kitsune de Inari son blancos, un color de buen presagio. Poseen el poder de ahuyentar el mal, y a veces sirven como guardianes espirituales._

 _Santuarios enteros son levantados en su honor, donde los devotos les rinden tributo con ofrendas de_ _aburaage, una especie de tofu frito en rebanadas._

Habían transcurrido varios meses desde que el vendedor de medicinas y el samurai habían comenzado su viaje. En ese tiempo, la relación entre ambos se había ido modificando hasta alcanzar una moderada calma. Después de las experiencias vividas, era como si sus personalidades se hubieran ido amalgamando, acostumbrándose una a la otra, lo que les permitía entablar conversaciones sin tener que terminar discutiendo. Eso, sin embargo, no los salvaba de alguna que otra ocasional pelea.

La última vez, había sido motivada por la reticencia del mercader a ser acompañado a un templo shintoísta.

" _¿Y qué pasa si algo sucede mientras no estoy cerca?"_

" _Nada va a suceder, Odajima-sama"_

" _Oh si, porque eso resultó tan bien la última vez.."_

Su compañero solo lo había observado sin emitir palabra, para luego marcharse en dirección al templo.

Odajima cerró los ojos. Aquella vez había hablado atolondrádamente. Podía darse cuenta de eso.

Si bien Kusuriuri se había recuperado completamente de sus heridas físicas, emocionalmente ese aún era un tema sensible.

Recordaba que en esa ocasión lo había esperado afuera del lugar, meditando la mejor manera de disculparse.

Uno de los monjes, al verlo sentado en las escalinatas entabló conversación con él y fué entonces que el samurai pudo aprovechar para pedirle discrétamente información acerca de los kitsunes y su naturaleza. Muchas de las cosas que le había dicho eran demasiado fantásticas para ser verdad, pero otras podían servirle.

Su compañero había salido pocas horas después con una actitud que decía que _nada había sucedido._ Pero él podía leer más allá de eso, no por nada habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos. Su comentario le había dolido.

Así que esa misma noche, cuando encontraron alojamiento, el samurai ensayó sus disculpas. A la hora de la cena presentó frente al mercader un platillo de aburaage _._ Había esperadoque la acción se explicara por sí misma, pero al notar que los segundos pasaban y que la mirada de desconcierto del otro se prolongaba, había tenido que aclarar.

" _Esto es lo que les gusta ¿no? Es su comida favorita, o por lo menos eso dicen las leyendas_ " Había dicho recordando las múltiples ofrendas de tofu que poblaban el templo.

El vendedor había sonreído tapándose la boca con una mano en un gesto muy suyo, y luego había aclarado que a _él_ particularmente le agradaba el tofu frito, aunque no podía asegurar lo mismo de todos los Kitsunes de la tierra.

Odajima recordaba esa sonrisa. Internamente la había almacenado junto a las otras pocas veces en que lo había visto sonreír desde que se conocían. Su sonrisa, su verdadera sonrisa cuando algo le divertía, era como una luz en una habitación a oscuras. Era tan escasa e impredecible que el samurai solo podía enumerar unas pocas ocasiones en las que ese raro fenómeno se había producido.

Podía decir que una de esas veces se había dado afuera de aquella cabaña perdida en el bosque. Luego de aquel beso.

Siempre que recordaba eso, casi instantáneamente comenzaba una discusión interna sobre si ese roce de labíos podía catalogarse como beso o no. Había sido un impulso, un acto reflejo. Creyó que ya no volverían a verse y luego verlo parado ahí, hablando como si nada, había generado un torrente de emoción tan intenso que lo había impulsado a actuar. Él no era bueno con las palabras, lo único que le quedaban era los actos y en ese acto había intentado decir " _Que bueno que no te has marchado_ ". Claro que, intenso como era él, se le había ido un poco de las manos.

Y entonces, comenzaba a cuestionarse otras cosas tales como la naturaleza de su relación.

Odajima no podía negar que, hasta cierto punto, su compañía era agradable (cuando no lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, claro) y que sentía una acentuada necesidad de protegerlo, lo cual era sorprendente incluso para él.

 _¿De dónde provenía tal despliegue de lealtad y devoción si solo se habían conocido hacía unos pocos meses?_

Pero no podía negarlo. Cada vez que pensaba que algo podía pasarle, cada vez que tenía ese sueño recurrente, se sentía enfermo.

Ese sueño.

Siempre ese sueño.

Por las noches, lo veía una y otra vez. La katana, las colas y la sangre...lo que más recordaba era la sangre. Como un oscuro manto bajaba por su espalda bañando la blanca piel de sus piernas, de sus tobillos..

"Ouch!"

"Ten cuidado, Odajima-sama" Le advirtió el vendedor de medicinas al notar que acababa de tropezar nuevamente con una rama. Era ya la tercera vez, que por estar distraído, terminaba en el suelo del bosque.

Kusuriuri lo observaba atentamente mientras lo ayudaba a desenredarse de la maleza.

"Tal vez sea momento de descansar. El próximo pueblo está a unas pocas millas de distancia.."

"¿Acaso estás cansado? ¡Para tu información un samurai puede pasar largas jornadas sin probar bocado y sin dormir en un lecho!" Presumió para conservar algo de su dignidad mientras se quitaba los yuyos de sus posaderas.

El vendedor de medicinas suspiró. _Si iba a ser tan testarudo.._

"Si, no me vendría mal algo de descanso. Además.."Elevó su mirada al cielo"Se acerca una tormenta.."

Eso pareció convencer al samurai y juntos marcharon en busca de alojamiento.

A: Ok, lo que empezó como un solo proyecto, de pronto se convirtió en una trilogía (ja!)

Estos dos no dejan de inspirarme, aunque entiendo que éste será mi último aporte a este maravilloso fandom.

Los nombres de los capítulos estan inspirados en el hermoso soundtrack de Ayakashi, el cual utilicé a modo de inspiración.

Espero lo disfruten así como yo disfruté al escribirlo!


	2. Gekijyo

Gekijyo

 _La edad, la sabiduría y el poder de un Kitsune son mayores a medida que aumenta el número de sus colas._

Una vez guarecidos de la tormenta de nieve que había pronosticado el vendedor, mientras cenaban en un cómodo silencio, Odajima aprovechó para verbalizar aquello que venía inquietándolo las últimas semanas.

"Es... ese sueño otra vez. Es cada vez más frecuente. No lo entiendo... ¿Es posible que el mononoke esté haciendo esto?"

El mercader tardó unos minutos en contestar.

"Quizás..."

El samurai, aunque ya se había acostumbrado al ostracismo de su compañero en relación a ciertos temas, no pudo evitar enfadarse.

"¡¿Quizás?!..¡¿Qué quiere decír quizás?!"

Kusuriuri se llevó una mano al mentón en gesto contemplativo.

Siempre era lo mismo con él. Cada vez que rozaban el tema del mononoke, se cerraba negándose a brindar mayor información.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, Odajima descargó su frustración con el inocente cuenco de saque que volcó todo su contenido en el suelo de madera.

 _Tenía derecho a saber qué le sucedía._

Enfurecido ante la falta de respuesta, en dos grandes zancadas salió de la habitación. Necesitaba aire. Estaba cansado, tan cansado. No podía negar que las noches de insomnio le estaban pasando factura. Su reciente torpeza era prueba de ello. Por muy samurai que fuera, ya no era un niño.

Encontró un lugar de su agrado en uno de los balcones de la posada, el cual contaba con un pequeño alero que no permitía que la nieve penetrara en el lugar. Apoyándose en el barandal, observó como la tormenta castigaba los prados.

Al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a sentirse avergonzado por su reacción. No podía negar que el mercader había hecho todo lo posible por librarlo de aquel mal que lo poseía. Había recitado una y otra vez el Katashi, Makoto y Kotowari del Mononoke, pero aquella extraña espada no se había desenvainado. _Aún no estaba listo_. Así que por ese motivo, habían recorrido templos y pueblos en los cuales el boticario alejaba espíritus menores con sus sellos.

Aunque en ningún momento habían mantenido una charla al respecto Odajima, como samurai, lo comprendía. _Está entrenando._ Pero ese entrenamiento se prolongaba en el tiempo y aún no había novedades de cómo deshacerse del dichoso ser que lo aquejaba.

Suspiró apesadumbrado y así se mantuvo hasta que sintió movimiento detrás de sí.

Ya no necesitaba mirar para saber que era Kusuriuri. Últimamente era extraño que lo hallara desprevenido.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio observando cómo gradualmente se iba formando un manto blanco sobre los prados.

Odajima no sabía si debía disculparse. Últimamente, parecía que vivía disculpándose.

Aún no se ponía de acuerdo con sus emociones, cuando sintió un ligero peso sobre sí. Su compañero se había recargado sutilmente en él, haciendo que su cabeza rozara su hombro.

Así permanecieron unos segundos.

"Quiere decir.. " Habló al cabo de un rato el boticario, como si continuaran la conversación que mantenían adentro"Que no estoy seguro...nunca antes había visto a un Kitsune volverse un mononoke. Por lo que no estoy seguro de como vaya a reaccionar..."

El samurai lo observó contemplativamente. Lo entendía. Por supuesto que lo entendía, pero aún así..

"Lo sé, pero no entiendes lo que es ver eso cada noche, verte sufrir de esa forma...mmh!"

Kusuriuri lo había cortado con un inesperado beso. Su boca se había acercado a la suya en un gesto que lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Sus largas uñas rozaban su mejilla y sujetaban su cabeza de forma demandante. No había esperado a su reacción y ahora su lengua masajeaba su boca con una pasión que lo dejó sorprendido. Podía sentir el filo de sus colmillos rozar con delicadeza sus labios. Parecía desearlo, realmente desearlo y, por un minuto, Odajima no pudo evitar sentirse contagiado por ese deseo. Por un minuto, solo eran ellos en aquel alero, sin pasados terribles ni futuros inciertos. Solo dos almas que se encontraban y se pertenecían una a la otra. Sin embargo..

Algo andaba mal.

Un terror sin nombre nació en el pecho del samurai. Como una oscura serpiente reptó hasta su garganta y lo obligó a apartarse con violencia.

Por un momento, el boticario lo observó con la confusión del rechazo pintada en el rostro. Pero solo duró un instante, rápidamente se repuso.

Odajima se sintió doblemente mal.

"Lo...lo siento, yo no.." Quiso explicarse, pero no tenía palabras para describir aquella sensación.

"Esta bien" Le respondió tranquilamente el vendedor y sin decír más se retiró a descansar.

El samurai lo vió alejarse y luego agarró su cabeza con sus manos en gesto de cansancio.


	3. Koigokoro

Koigokoro

 _Entre las habilidades sobrenaturales que se le atribuyen comúnmente al Kitsune se incluye la aparición de fuego o luz en la boca o en las colas. Esto es denominado como "El fuego del Kitsune"._

Esa noche Odajima soñó nuevamente con la residencia Tabaki.

Esta vez, en su improvisada celda, el mercader yacía acurrucado entre los pliegues de su rasgado kimono. Estaba mal. Debían salir de ahí, debía sacarlo de su sufrimiento. Tenían que ser cuidadosos o la familia podía despertar.

Algo caía y se hacía pedazos, algo de vidrio (¿un cuenco tal vez?), algo frágil..

De pronto, la impotencia lo embargaba. La misma sensación que había sentido unas horas antes volvía a anidarse en su pecho, le adormecía los brazos, le cerraba la garganta..

Despertó sobresaltado por su propia desesperación.

En el alfelizar de la ventana, iluminado por la fantasmal luz de la luna, se hallaba sentado Kusuriuri.

Como siempre su expresión era ilegible, pero podía intuír que él también sufría.

Mirándolo de esa manera, era fácil percatarse que no pertenecía al mundo humano. Era demasiado exótico, demasiado bello, para pertenecer a la crueldad de un mundo que amputaba a otros seres para su propio beneficio. Poseía una fragilidad engañosa y aunque él sabía que su compañero tenía la fuerza suficiente para cuidar de sí mismo, algo en su corazón no le permitía alejarse. Quería cuidarlo, protegerlo, envolverlo en sus brazos y no dejar que los horrores vividos volvieran a ocurrir.

Movido por este cálido sentimiento, Odajima se incorporó en el tatami y se dirirgió al boticario. Sin mediar palabra tomó una de sus manos y lo guió hacia uno de los lechos.

Ya no tenía caso negar lo que les sucedía.

La tranquilidad de sus actos no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Si bien el _bi-do*_ lo había obligado a adquirir experiencia en esas artes, hacía mucho que había dejado atrás esos tiempos.

Internamente, un tímido nerviosismo crecía en él en la medida en que iban despojándose de sus prendas. Sin embargo, la firmeza de sus manos y la pericia de sus movimientos hablaban de una naturalidad que desconocía lo que pasaba por su mente.

Su cuerpo sabía que hacer.

Podía percibir que el boticario correspondía sus caricias con deseo contenido. Sentía que su pasión era más similar a lo que había sucedido en el alero, pero se frenaba a sí mismo, entregándose sumísamente y dejando que el samurai impusiera los tiempos en la relación. Él por su parte, agradecía el gesto.

De esta forma, Odajima se tomaba el tiempo de explorarlo con sus sentidos. Podía percibir de cerca el característico olor a incienso que desprendían sus ropas y su cabello. Observaba la extraña pintura que marcaba misteriosos caminos en su cuerpo. Con sus manos sentía la delicadeza de su piel y la tibia calidez de sus zonas más íntimas... y en ese momento todo se detuvo.

En su recorrido por el cuerpo del otro, había rozado sin querer la brutal cicatríz que, como una burla siniestra a su reciente idilio, no dejaba que ni por un momento pudieran olvidar los traumas pasados.

El mercader se hallaba tenso en sus brazos a la espera de su reacción.

Todo podía terminar en ese momento. Era una oportunidad para tomar conciencia, para pensar racionalmente acerca de lo que estaban haciendo y llegar a la conclusión de que no valía la pena. Que una relación entre ambos, a la larga, sería imposible.

El boticario cerró sus ojos y se preparó para apartarse. Claramente se había dejado llevar y no estaba pensando con lógica. Todo eso era una locura.

Entonces tuvo que reprimir un quejido de sorpresa. Se mantenía abrazado al samurai, por lo que no podía ver lo que el otro hacía con sus manos. Pero sí podía sentirlo. Uno de sus dedos había recorrido pacientemente los contornos de la herida para luego continuar su camino a otras partes de su cuerpo. No había sido exáctamente una sensación agradable. Pero él comprendía..

Odajima había reconocido la cicatríz. No la había evitado fingiendo que no existía ni tampoco había centrado demasiado su atención en ella para eludir los malos recuerdos. Solo la había tocado como al resto de su ser, transmitiendole un claro mensaje: _Esta cicatríz es parte de tí, siempre lo será, pero podemos ir más allá._

La forma de actuar de Odajima lo dejó profundamente conmovido. De una forma u otra siempre lograba sorprenderlo. El boticario no podía evitar amarlo por eso.

Pronto se hizo evidente que los dos se necesitaban a otro nivel y fue en ese momento en que el samurai dió gracias a la profesión de su amante.

La sustancia se sentía oleosa en sus manos. Desconocía que era, pero tampoco había querido preguntar. Kusuriuri yacía en el tatami devolviendole la mirada con un gesto que eliminaba cualquier duda que hubieran podido tener.

En ese instante quiso decirle que lo amaba.

Pero entonces recordó que no era bueno con las palabras, así que con una secreta sonrisa, utilizó su cuerpo para comunicárselo.

Aquel día interrumpieron su viaje, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle.

Ese día fué suyo, para amarse y conocerse. Conversaron de cosas sin importancia, de medicinas y preparados, de cuentos y leyendas. Comieron en un agradable silencio y por la noche se dedicaron a descansar y a recuperar fuerzas.

Afuera, la fuerte ventisca había dado lugar a una gentíl nevada.

En la posada, aunque el frío del invierno se colase por las rendijas de la habitación, ninguno de los dos lo sentía.

Cómodamente dispuestos en el tatami, Kusuriuri veía dormir a su compañero.

En ese tiempo el cabello le había crecido un poco, de modo que sus rasgos se veían suavizados.

 _En breve deberá volver a cortar su barba_ , pensó mientras que con una de sus uñas rozaba su mejilla.

" _¡Es fácil para tí, porque no tienes estos problemas!"_ Le había dicho enojado una vez, al cortarse con su navaja.

El mercader sonrió ante el recuerdo. Era increíble la forma en que este humano se había colado en su vida.

Él, por su parte, lo había intentado. Había querido dejarlo atrás, desembarazarse de su presencia puesto que conocía el inevitable destino que conllevaba relacionarse con los de su raza.

Más no había podido y ahora las emociones por su particular compañero fluían a través de él, como un río cuyo cause no podía modidficar.

"Deja de hacer eso" Le reprendió el samurai al despertar y notar la mirada del otro sobre él.

Intrigado,el boticario indagó "¿Eso?"

"Eso" Repuso algo sonrojado el otro "Me míras como si fuese algo valioso, es extraño.."

El vendedor sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo, despertando nuevamente el deseo en ambos. En esa ocasión, no se mediría y le enseñaría al testarudo de su amante el fuego que poseía un Kitsune.

A: _bi-do_ **:** Fue una tradición japonesa de homosexualidad estructurada por la edad, prevalente en la sociedad samurái desde su periodo medieval hasta el fin del siglo XIX. Desde círculos religiosos, el amor a un semejante del mismo sexo se difundió en la clase guerrera, donde era costumbre para un joven samurái (wakashū) ser aprendiz de un hombre mayor (nenja) y más experimentado.


	4. Kanashimi

Kanashimi

 _Los Kitsunes mantienen sus promesas y se esfuerzan por pagar cualquier favor._

El invierno se había hecho presente en toda su crudeza. Los campos difícilmente proveían los alimentos necesarios para el sustento y los pueblerinos, desconfiados ante la creciente cantidad de ronins que se habían vuelto malhechores ante la escasez, cerraban sus puertas a los desconocidos.

Odajima con su espalda ancha, su katana y su cabello sin peinar, en conjunto al vendedor de medicinas y su excéntrico aspecto, no eran los mejores candidatos a inspirar confianza. Últimamente debían caminar mucho más hasta lograr dar con alguna posada o con alguien que abriera las puertas de su hogar para darles alojamiento. Esto enlentecía sus pasos y prolongaba los días que transcurrían hasta dar con su objetivo.

A pesar de dichas dificultades, había otra razón más para que su viaje se viera inusualmente demorado. Ninguno de los dos ansiaba llegar a su próximo destino: la residencia Tabaki.

Sin embargo no tenían opción.

La salud de Odajima desmejoraba.

Al principio solo había sido cansancio y debilidad, pero con el correr de los días se le había sumado un lacerante dolor en el pecho y posteriormente abscesos de tós que solo eran calmados con los brebajes más fuertes que podía preparar el vendedor.

La resolución había sido tomada por Kusuriuri luego de ver cómo, en uno de esos arranques de incontrolable tós, Odajima teñía parte del tatami con la sangre que manaba de su boca.

El boticario tenía la sospecha de que el mononoke que lo poseía estuviera, de algún modo, influyendo en la salud de su compañero, por lo que era necesario erradicarlo lo antes posible. Esperaba que, el volver al lugar dónde el mononoke había sido creado, lo ayudara a reunir más datos de su existencia y de los motivos por los cuales se negaba a abandonar el cuerpo del samurai.

Actualmente habían logrado, luego de una interminable marcha bajo la inclemencia del frío, encontrar refugio en una pequeña casa de jornaleros. Esa era la última parada antes de entrar al pueblo dónde alguna vez habían residido los Tabaki.

Kusuriuri esperaba pacientemente a que el guiso que preparaba estuviera listo y, de vez en cuando, dirigía atentas miradas al tatami dónde su amante yacía recostado.

"Es bueno que puedas cocinar algo por una vez.." Odajima había despertado y ahora lo miraba con una expresión que denotaba su cansancio.

"Es bueno cambiar, tú mismo lo has dicho. Además, este guiso posee una receta especial. No confío en que pudieras prepararlo aunque te la dijera.."

Eso irritó al samurai, que iba a responderle, cuando fué interrumpido por la tós que parecía no dar respiro a su tozudo cuerpo.

Una vez que logró reponerse, notó con tristeza que su compañero había dejado de revolver la comida. Si bien no se había acercado a él ni había dado indicios de preocupación ante su malestar, su postura era rígida.

Era obvio que no lo hacía para respetar lo que quedaba de su dignidad.

También era evidente que los motivos para preparar la cena distaban de ser lo que decía.

Se había desmayado al entrar en la pequeña cabaña y solo hacía unos pocos minutos que había logrado despertar. Estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, pero jamás permitiría ser tratado como un inválido. El orgullo era una de las pocas posesiones que se negaba a perder. Así que por eso seguían ese tácito juego en el que él fingía estar mejor de lo que estaba y Kusuriuri simulaba no percatarse de ello.

"Esta bien, entonces espero que sea el mejor guiso que he probado en toda mi vida" repuso al fín, limpiando con disimulo la sangre que gritaba la realidad que ambos se negaban a ver.

El guiso no tenía nada sobresaliente. Después de todo, había sido preparado con los pocos suministros que les quedaban. Pero de igual forma, la cena no dejó de ser especial. El vendedor se había posicionado detrás de él para alimentarlo alegando que hacía demasiado frío para comer tan apartados.

"Esto me trae recuerdos" Musitó Odajima al terminar su cuenco.

Kusuriuri sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza en un mudo intento de expresar su preocupación.

La sombra de la muerte se cernía sobre ellos.

Su felicidad había sido tan breve que no podía evitar sentirse defraudado. Si bien entendía que el amar a un humano traía este tipo de consecuencias, no esperaba que las mismas se manifestasen tan pronto. Él aún no estaba listo para dejarlo ir. La vida humana era frágil, tan frágil que una simple tós podía erradicarla. Pero él no se daría por vencido, no cedería tan fácil a la soledad de su destino. Aún sin sus colas seguía siendo un Kitsune, un mensajero de Inari, con una increíble fuerza espiritual. No dejaría que ningún mononoke se interpusiera en su camino. Esa era su verdad.

En un suave movimiento, el boticario se colocó sobre Odajima. Esa noche, él se encargó de todo. Le hizo el amor con suavidad, disfrutando cada instante, absorviendo cada detalle.

 _Mañana._

 _Mañana terminaremos con esto._ Pensó esperanzado.

En una oscura celda Kusuriuri intentaba recuperarse del trauma que había vivido.

Dolor.

Era tan intenso que lo cegaba.

No podía desmayarse, aunque todo diera vueltas, no podía perder el conocimiento.

Calor.

Necesitaba mantener el calor en su cuerpo o entraría en shock. Se abrazó a sí mismo.

Comenzó a recitar uno a uno los conjuros que conocía. Debía mantener la mente despejada.

Era tan fácil caer en la desesperación.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba en esa celda? El dolor y la oscuridad hacían que todo fuese relativo.

Odajima.

Odajima, el samurai.

Odajima, estaba ahí y le hablaba.

 _No me vendría mal tener un guardaespaldas_

Sonrió

Tarde.

 _No, no..aún no lo es._

 _Déjame explicarte. Déjame decirte lo que soy. Déjame hablarte sobre esta casa.._

 _Es peligroso._

 _Sé lo que quieres, te entiendo._

 _Pero es tan dificil levantarse y duele..._

Escuchó algo romperse. Algo frágil. Algo valioso.

Kusuriuri despertó. Un mudo terror lo había embargado. En un principio no pudo situar de qué se trataba pero luego comprendió.

Odajima había desaparecido.


	5. Fuan

Fuan

 _Se dice que los Kitsunes poseen habilidades tales como_ _la manifestación voluntaria en los sueños de otros, la capacidad de volar, invisibilidad, y la creación de ilusiones bien elaboradas que son casi indistinguibles de la realidad._

La residencia Tabaki estaba derruída. El jardín, el estanque.. todo parecía estar venido a menos. Era evidente que ya nadie habitaba el hogar.

El vendedor aferró su espada aprehensivamente. Debía mantenerse fuerte.

La vida de Odajima estaba en peligro.

Con sigilo cruzó los jardines e ingresó en la abandonada residencia.

Se concentró en elevar al máximo su energía espiritual y solo entonces cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

Como esperaba, la densa energía que inundó sus sentidos le comunicó que allí había tenido lugar una masacre.

Una sensación de creciente malestar se fué anidando poco a poco en su pecho. Debía ser precavido, el hecho de que el lugar estuviese tan íntimamente relacionado con su propia tragedia lo ponía en desventaja y hacía que perdiese perspectiva.

El vendedor invocó sus sellos y comenzó a colocarlos en las entradas que podia percibir. Nada entraría y nada saldría esta vez.

En ese momento sintió un intenso mareo.

El mononoke se manifestaba.

Poco a poco pudo sentir el sonido de pasos que se acercaban. El eco que producían lo hacían pensar en un cuerpo grande y pesado.

A fuerza de costumbre, colocó la espada defensivamente delante de su rostro.

La figura de Odajima se hizo presente en la estancia. Caminaba con la mirada vacía y murmurando algo una y otra vez.

Kusuriuri tensó su postura preparado para cualquier ataque. Sabía que en esos momentos no estaba delante de su amante sino del mononoke que poseía su cuerpo.

Había prestado atención a lo que su compañero decía en su trance, aunque de momento no podía darle sentido.

Odajima no dió señales de reconocerlo y se dirigió a la habitación contigua sin dejar de murmurar.

 _Deseas que te siga, pues muy bien._

El boticario lo siguió hasta el lugar dónde los Tabaki solían preparar sus alimentos y observó la escena que se materializaba frente a sí.

Un Odajima de unos ocho años entrenaba en un dojo. Era diestro con la katana pero el arco suponía todo un desafío para él.

 _Algún día. Algún día, me convertiré en un samurai al servicio del shögun._ Se repetía a sí mismo mientras luchaba con el dichoso arco.

La escena cambiaba.

Esta vez, era un adolescente luchando en una guerra. Se lo veía orgulloso mientras acataba atentamente las órdenes de su general.

La imagen no duro demasiado puesto que otra pronto tomó su lugar.

Odajima comía de un pequeño cuenco en un campo arrasado. Aquí y allá yacían otros guerreros, algunos vivos, otros muertos. La desgracia y la podredumbre reinaban en aquel consumido lugar.

Habían perdido la batalla.

Su porte había cambiado y ahora se hallaba mucho más delgado. El peso de la derrota y la humillación se reflejaban en su rostro. Ya no existía feudo al cual servir. Estaba condenado a vagar sin rumbo fijo.

Kusuriuri esperó pacientemente a que más momentos de la vida de su compañero fueran revelados ante sus ojos. Internamente sabía que un mononoke siempre actuaba con una razón. Aunque en este caso, ésta no resultara tan sencilla de discernir.

Pudo ver como el samurai era contratado como guardaespaldas.

Como siempre que se trataba de una escena pasada, los rostros de los seres humanos estaban cubiertos por máscaras, pero él sabía de qué familia se trataba.

Orgullosamente, el guerrero realizaba las tareas que le eran solicitadas. Su cuerpo recuperaba su forma, y su porte volvía a ser el de antes. Poco a poco iba recuperando su dignidad perdída.

Podía verlo, de vez en cuando, entablar conversaciones con una mujer que portaba una máscara floreada.

Una de esas conversaciones pareció resultar importante para el mononoke.

 _Tienes que colaborar._

 _Solo así podrás mantener tu posición como samurai._

 _¿Acaso deseas volver a mendigar en los caminos?_

 _El orgullo es la última posesión de un hombre._

Odajima parecía contrariado. Era la primera vez que no cumplía al instante una órden de la familia.

El boticario frunció el seño desviando su vista de la escena.

Algo no cuadraba.

Su compañero jamás había sabido de la existencia de la jóven a quien mantenían en cautiverio los Sakai.

Era inocente de aquella crueldad. Por eso el Bakeneko no lo había atacado, ¿verdad?

" _La sangre. La clave está en la sangre. ¿Dónde está la sangre?"_

Las palabras del samurai seguían repitiendose una y otra vez, como un mantra sin sentido.

No podía darle sentido _¿Por qué el mononoke le mostraba todo aquello?_

En ese momento, el vendedor sintió una presencia a sus espaldas.

En la oscuridad de la lúgubre residencia, un trémulo maullido hizo eco por todo el lugar.


	6. Inbou

Inbou

 _En algunas historias se menciona al Kitsune con poderes más grandiosos, como curvar el tiempo y el espacio o volver locas a las personas._

 _No podía ser._

Kusuriuri lentamente se dió vuelta para comprobar lo que se negaba a creer. El pulso se le había acelerado y aquella desagradable sensación que venía percibiendo trepaba por su garganta.

 _¿Bakeneko? ¿Pero cómo?_ Lo había exorcizado, estaba seguro de eso. En la residencia Sakai, había desenvainado su espada y lo había enviado al otro mundo.

 _¿Qué significaba todo aquello?_

En el umbral de la puerta de aquella habitación el gato negro lo miraba. El vendedor lo obsevó en detalle. No era el Bakeneko, no exactamente.

Sus afilados sentidos lo habían preparado para distinguir las ilusiones que podía producir un espíritu maligno de la realidad. En este caso, no se trataba de una ilusión, podía dar fé de ello. El gato que en ese momento lo observaba fijamente era real, percibía su respiración, podía sentir el ligero peso de su cuerpo físico. Era real.

Y eso acrecentaba su inquietud y preocupación.

Lo que más le perturbaba al boticario era el hecho de que ese gato era el mismo que había sido poseído por el mononoke para castigar a los Sakai.

 _¿Cómo es posible? Aquel gato murió. Lo ví morir._

No comprendía. El boticario no podía darle sentido a lo que pasaba delante de sus ojos. Primero los recuerdos de la vida de Odajima, ahora este gato. _¿Qué relación tenían con los motivos del mononoke?_

El mercader cerró los ojos un momento para frenar así el intenso mareo que parecía no darle tregua. Debía tranquilizarse y pensar racionalmente para encontrar un modo de resolver aquello.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontraba solo. No había rastros de Odajima ni del gato. Estaba a punto de continuar su recorrido por el lugar cuando escuchó que en algún punto de la gran residencia algo se rompía.

Su capacidad auditiva era muy superior a la humana, por lo que pudo dar cuenta rápidamente de dónde provenía el sonido.

Aferró la espada con coraje, era momento de enfrentarse a sus propios demonios.

Le tomó un momento encontrar la puerta oculta en la pared de aquel estrecho pasillo.

La presencia del mononoke se había intensificado a tal punto de que era evidente que su presencia se hallaba dentro del lugar.

Decidido, elevó sus fuerzas al máximo y penetró en la que alguna vez había sido su celda.

Odajima estaba ahí. Agachado frente al cuerpo ensangrentado en el suelo, intentaba hacer que el sufriente bebiera algún tipo de líquido.

Kusuriuri veía pasmado la escena frente a sus ojos. Todo estaba oscuro, pero las figuras eran inconfundibles para él.

 _Pero eso no.._

La escena cambiaba, el herido permanecía días en aquella pequeña celda, contando con la continua presencia de Odajima, quien le proveía alimentos y se encargaba de sus necesidades. Era brusco con él, pero no dejaba de cumplir sus funciones.

 _No encajaba.._

Otra escena tomaba el lugar de la anterior. Esta vez, el prisionero recitaba recetas de medicinas, una a una las repetía en la soledad de su celda.

 _Una ilusión, eso no había sucedido.._

El prisionero había dejado de comer. Odajima se preocupaba. Había optado por posicionarse detrás de él para asegurarse de que comiera.

 _No !_

La salud del cautivo desmejoraba con cada día que pasaba. El samurai había comenzado a hablarle, al principio de banalidades pero poco a poco habían logrado algo similar a un vínculo.

 _No!_

El boticario puso la espada frente a sí, en un mudo intento de cortar aquel torbellino de imágenes. Eso que veía era una ilusión del Kitsune que alguna vez había sido apresado en aquel lugar. No tenía que ver con él y su historia. Habían querido hacer lo mismo con él pero Odajima lo había sacado de allí, lo había salvado. Solo había estado un dia con ellos.

 _¿Cómo podía ser?_

Entonces recordó el murmullo de Odajima. Una idea le vino a la mente y, escudado por su espada, preguntó.

" _¿Dónde está la sangre?"_

Odajima, quien se hallaba semi inclinado en el suelo velando por su ilusorio prisionero, levantó su cabeza y fijó su vista en él. Parecía haber esperado siempre por aquella pregunta. Lentamente, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo, elevo sus manos y se las mostró.

Estaban ensangrentadas.

Entonces todo comenzó a encajar para el vendedor. Con un quejido cayó al suelo de rodillas y se preparó para tomar una decisión.

 _Muestrame todo. Quiero verlo todo._


	7. Fushigi

Fushigi

 _Los Kitsunes tienden a no usar sus nombres reales, ya que se pueden utilizar para atar, o ejercer magia sobre su espíritu. En su mayor parte, el Kitsune tendrá un nombre apropiado para la tarea que realizan o como una broma._

Había sido atraído a la residencia Tabaki por el murmullo que emitía la presencia de un mononoke. Había actuado como solía hacer, presentándose como un simple vendedor de medicinas e indagando con discresión en el pasado de la familia.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido y tan inesperadamente que cuando pudo recobrar el conocimiento se hallaba atado de manos por medio de una cuerda al techo del hogar.

Estaba acostumbrado a la desconfianza humana ante su exótica presencia, por lo que en un principio no se alarmó. Podía librarse de las cuerdas en cualquier momento.

Se encontraba en el proceso de expandir su energía espiritual para sondear la presencia del mononoke cuando lo notó. Una barrera. Su poder no se extendía más allá de aquella habitación.

Inusual.

A su alrededor los miembros de la familia interactuaban entre sí, decidiendo qué hacer con él. Parecían no ponerse de acuerdo.

Con disimulo probó el agarre de las cuerdas. No cedían. Algo andaba mal. Las ataduras del mundo físico no podían retenerlo.

Su tranquilidad poco a poco se desvanecía. Esas no eran cuerdas comunes. Habían hecho algún tipo de conjuro sobre ellas. Solo alguien con conocimientos espirituales de gran nivel podía hacer algo así. Pero...

 _¿Por qué?_

Y entonces, comprendió. Él era la presa. Había caído en la trampa de aquella familia.

 _¿Qué se proponían hacer con él?_

Y entonces lo vió entrar en la habitación.

Un samurai con su katana.

 _Odajima,_ era su nombre.

Al principio no parecía entender por qué había sido convocado, pero la señora de la familia lo envenenaba con mentiras. Decía que el prisionero era un Kitsune, que había intentado poseer a la jóven hija de la familia. Que quería hacerles daño y que por eso él, como protector de la familia, debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

 _Tienes que colaborar._

 _Solo así podrás mantener tu posición como samurai._

 _¿Acaso deseas volver a mendigar en los caminos?_

 _El orgullo es la última posesión de un hombre._

Kusuriuri estaba aturdido. No lograba comprender cómo esta humana conocía acerca de su naturaleza. Había intentado defenderse. Todo aquello no eran más que mentiras. Él solo deseaba ayudar, deseaba..

El samurai había rasgado con violencia su kimono. Sus colas, aquel valioso secreto que siempre debía mantener fuera de la vista humana, ahora se encontraba expuesto frente a los miembros de la siniestra familia que lo había capturado

Se removió con intensidad en el lugar. Se sentía tan humillado, tan vulnerable. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse pero era inútil.

El samurai había elevado su katana, preparándose para asestar el golpe.

El boticario centró su mirada en él. Era su única esperanza. Debía hacerlo entender. Debía hablarle de esa familia..

Pero él no quería escuchar.

Y la katana descendió sobre él mutilando sus esperanzas. Las colas cayeron al suelo con un desagradable sonido y la sangre comenzó a descender por sus piernas formando un oscuro charco a sus pies.

Estaba tan aturdido que al principio no sintió dolor. No hubo nada más que un lejano rumor. _Eso no estaba pasando. No podía sucederle a él._ Sus sentidos percibían la escena como si se tratara de un sueño. La señora de la familia dictaba órdenes, un criado recogía su caja, otro lo liberaba del amarre, el samurai recolectaba sus colas del suelo y las colocaba en un gran cofre dispuesto en una esquina.

Sus colas.

Estaban separadas de su cuerpo.

En ese instante el dolor lo cegó. Se extendía como un fuego por su espalda, por sus piernas, lo abrazaba con crudeza y le dificultaba el respirar. Nunca en su larga vida, había sentido algo así . Ya no podía tenerse en pie, por lo que lo arrastraron hasta otro lugar.

Y entonces oscuridad.

Días de oscuridad.

Meses de oscuridad.

Se guiaba por las comidas que aquel samurai le traía.

Al principio, verlo era una agonía que le recordaba continuamente lo que le había hecho. Pero luego, con el correr del tiempo ya ni eso le afectaba.

Estaba tan cansado.

Ya no sentía nada. Las comidas se sucedían unas a otras y pronto comenzaron a acumularse intactas.

 _¿Qué sentido tenía comer?_

Sabía por qué querían mantenerlo vivo. Sus colas guardaban sus propiedades mágicas solo si el Kitsune que las poseía permanecía vivo.

 _No les daría el gusto._

De vez en cuando, advertía el maullido de un gato que recorría la casa. Cuando escuchaba algo romperse y las quejas de los criados (" _¡Maldito gato!_ ") sentía algo similar a una emoción.

 _Eres un travieso ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces en esta casa? Podrías ir a cualquier parte.._

Hablaba como si el felino pudiera escucharlo.

A menudo también entablaba conversaciones consigo mismo, repasaba hechizos y recetas de medicinas para distintos tipos de dolencias.

Había momentos en que su mente volvía una y otra vez a la fatídica escena y ensayaba modos en que todo hubiera resultado de otra forma. En algunas ocasiones, él escapaba antes de que la familia lo capturara. En otras, lograba convencer al samurai de sus buenas intenciones y juntos se marchaban del lugar. Luego se reprendía. Pensamientos inútiles de ese estilo no iban a ayudarlo.

Odajima se enfadaba ante su inapetencia. En un primer momento Kusuriuri temió que volviera a lastimarlo de alguna forma. Pero eso no había sucedido. De hecho, no había vuelto a acercarse a él más que para lo estríctamente necesario.

Odajima, el samurai.

Había comenzado a hablarle. Tal vez, al notar que sus monólogos eran cada vez más incoherentes.

Pero él no quería comunicarse. Estaba tan resentido. Su katana le había quitado la parte más importante de su ser. La marca de su raza y la fuente de sus poderes místicos.

Algunos días una súbita cólera se adueñaba de su cuerpo y solo quería hacer trizas el lugar. Deseaba maldecir a su carcelero, que sufriera lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo. Cautivo como estaba, no podía hacerle daño físico alguno, pero aún así lograba hacer cosas para sacarlo de quicio. Su inapetencia y sus silencios bastaban para que su personalidad volatil estallara.

Cada vez que el otro partía furioso del lugar, lo contaba como una pequeña victoria.

Sin embargo, internamente sabía que esa actitud no iba a llevarlo a ninguna parte. La sensación de triunfo duraba hasta que debía enfrentarse a la monotonía del día en soledad. No tenía nada que hacer, ningun objetivo, por lo que su mente volvía una y otra vez al momento de su amputación.

La soledad y el aislamiento eran el alimento de la locura.

Eso era lo que más temía. En su situación, la muerte hubiera sido recibida como una bendición, incluso como una victoria sobre los Tabaki. Pero perder la razón era algo totalmente distinto. En una criatura tan longeva como él, el perderse a sí mismo suponía la última de las derrotas. Lo único que no se podía permitir.

Así que por ese motivo había comenzado a hablar con el samurai. Al principio solo con frases cortas. Pero con el correr de los meses esas frases pronto se volvieron diálogos.

Odajima era un sujeto curioso. Era un guerrero, un hombre de acción. Limitado a sus conocimientos militares, se negaba a creer en hechos que desafiaran sus sentidos. Aún estando delante de un verdadero Kitsune, no parecía estar del todo convencido acerca de su naturaleza. Era terco y desconfiado, tosco en sus modales e incluso brusco en sus acciones. A pesar de eso, jamás había vuelto a usar la fuerza contra él. Se había encargado de todas sus comidas y necesidades y a su modo, no le permitía caer en la locura.

El mercader comenzaba a estar cada vez más convencido de que el guardaespaldas era solo un peón de aquella familia y que solo cumplía las órdenes que lo obligaban desde el Código del samurai.

Con cada momento que pasaban juntos, el boticario iba descubriendo una nobleza oculta debajo de aquel manto marcial y eso le daba cierta esperanza.

Uno de aquellos días, mientras Odajima permanecía en su celda asegurándose de que él se alimentara, ganó la confianza suficiente para probar su último recurso.

Ese día expuso su verdad, sus motivos para estar en la residencia y la naturaleza de su ser. Sus propios _Katashi_ , _Makoto y_ _Kotowari._

Finalmente, como prueba de su buena fé y de la veracidad de sus palabras, le dió su última posesión: su verdadero nombre.

Eso era todo. No había retorno.

Actuando de esa forma, el vendedor lo colocaba en una difícil posición. Si le creía y lo ayudaba a escapar no solo perdería el trabajo que le permitía subsistir sino también su orgullo y su lugar en la sociedad. En caso contrario, su nombre caería en posesión de los Tabaki y a esas alturas podrían utilizarlo para ejercer cualquier tipo de control sobre él.

Había sido una decisión riesgosa, pero no había tenido otra opción.

Solo restaba esperar. Odajima poseía la libertad para salvarlo o condenarlo.

Luego de aquella confesión, el tiempo transcurrió con una tensión expectante. El guerrero continuaba cumpliendo sus deberes de la misma forma en que lo venía haciendo hasta el momento. No obstante, había dejado de comunicarse con él. Ese cambio en el trato dejó al vendedor aguardando lo peor.

Hasta que un día, la puerta de su celda se abrió. Esta vez, el samurai no portaba la bandeja de alimentos y el mercader comprendió: iba a sacarlo de ahí.

Durante el intervalo transcurrido desde su última conversación, Odajima había librado una pelea contra sí mismo. Por un lado, estaba agradecido con la familia que lo había empleado. Pero por otro, lo que estaban haciendo era un acto degradante y deshonroso. Por más que el Kitsune hubiera tenido la intención de poseer a la hija de la familia, lastimarlo y mantenerlo cautivo de esa forma era criminal. Si lo que él decía era cierto, eso lo convertía en cómplice de aquel horror y eso no podía permitirlo. Aunque tuviera que desafiar el Código, actuaría con honor esta vez.

Así que esa noche, habían recorrido los pasillos lentamente. El boticario casi no podía tenerse en pie por sí mismo y recargaba el peso de su cuerpo en su compañero. El tiempo acontecido en la celda más la falta de alimento le costaban caro.

Ya casi estaban fuera. Kusuriuri podía percibir el sutil aroma de los arboles y la leve brisa proveniente del jardín. Había echado de menos la naturaleza, la caricia de los rayos lunares, el cesped bajo sus pies..

El sonido de algo romperse los alertó. En la quietud de la noche, había resonado por toda la residencia despertando a los durmientes.

El gato.

Aquel felino había tirado un cuenco que se había hecho añicos en el suelo de la cocina.

Una tonta coincidencia.

Una vuelta del destino.

Pero ahora los residentes de aquel lugar les bloqueaban las puertas.

Odajima era un guerrero fuerte y experimentado, pero no podía luchar solo contra todos y protegerlo al mismo tiempo.

Un momento de distracción bastó para que uno de los otros guardaespaldas hundiera su katana en el pecho del samurai.

Herido de muerte, Odajima se tambaleó frente a él. Kusuriuri intentó detener su caída pero él tampoco contaba con fuerzas para sostenerlo así que ambos cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco.

Era el fín.

 _No_

 _No_

 _No!_

Querían alejarlo del samurai, querían separarlo de él y regresarlo a su celda. No lo permitiría, no de nuevo. Aunque tuviera que dividir su alma en dos, no los dejaría.

El samurai estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, podía darse cuenta de eso. Había intentado corregir su error, iba a sacarlo de ahí, estaba arriesgándolo todo para salvarlo pero...

En ese instante las miradas del Kitsune y el humano se encontraron. Un mismo sentimiento los atravesaba.

La conexión cobró tanta intensidad que en algun lugar de aquella residencia maldita, la espada demoníaca se desenvainó.


	8. Sohgon

Sohgon

 _Los Kitsunes son víctimas de sus propios sentimientos. Las emociones pueden causarles daño o destruírlos._

En la derruida celda, las figuras de Odajima y el boticario permanecían enfrentadas. Luego de haber presenciado aquellas escenas, el vendedor sentía que las piezas que componían ese caótico rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar.

 _Todo ha sido real._

Kusuriuri mantenía la cabeza gacha. El cabello caía desordenadamente delante de su rostro ocultando sus facciones. Se encontraba de rodillas en la estancia aferrando con fuerza la espada de Taima..

"La espada nos ha salvado."

Poco a poco iba dándole sentido al caos de situaciones que poblaban su mente.

"El mononoke...siempre has sido tú, el espíritu que reside en ella. Tú...poseíste el cuerpo de Odajima en ese momento. Le había dado mi nombre como prueba de la veracidad de mis palabras y él deseaba redimirse ante el mal que me había causado. Tu tomaste la intesidad de esa emoción en conjunto con mi nombre para manifestarte en el plano físico."

La espada de Taima emitió un chasqueo con su afilada sonrisa.

Sorprendido ante el inesperado sonido, el vendedor fijó la vista en ella. Como si la viese por primera vez, estudió su forma y sus contornos, con sus dedos rozó la empuñadura que ostentaba el rostro demoníaco.

"Era la única forma de salir vivos de este lugar." El vendedor hablaba mirando un punto fijo. Parecía estar sacando conclusiones al tiempo que las verbalizaba "Sin embargo, el hacerlo tenía una consecuencia. Te encontrabas atado a su culpa. Por esa razón no lograba exorcizarte, por eso y porque..."

Kusuriuri tragó en seco. La crudeza de la verdad comenzaba a hacer mella en sus sentimientos.

"El único motivo por el cual se encontraba vivo era porque tú lo mantenías así.."

Recordaba con angustia la katana que había atravesado el pecho de su compañero.

Odajima debía morir aquel día en esa casa. Ese era su destino. El mononoke anudado a su propio deseo lo habían librado por un tiempo de esa suerte. Sin embargo, una simple vida humana no era excepción a los designios del universo. Un destino no se torcía. Podía aplazarse..pero tarde o temprano volvía a encausar su rumbo.

En la medida en que él iba recuperando sus fuerzas, la vida de Odajima se extinguía. El deseo que lo había atado al mundo de los vivos lentamente dejaba de tener trascendencia. El fuerte dolor en su pecho, la incontrolable tos, la debilidad y el cansancio..eran señales de que la muerte poco a poco reclamaba su cuerpo.

"Estábamos ciegos ante lo que sucedía...pero eso también fue obra tuya ¿verdad?"

El vendedor sonreía. Una sonrisa amarga, sin gracia. Solo una mueca ante la ironía de todo aquello..

"Creaste una ilusión. Una ilusión tan elaborada que fuera indistinguible de la realidad, incluso para mi... Sin embargo, no podías eliminar las emociones. Las emociones no pueden modificarse, permanecen como sellos en el alma. Así que por eso debiste utilizar elementos compatibles con esta realidad. El Bakeneko, los Sakai, la prisionera... nada de eso en verdad sucedió."

La espada demoníaca volvió a emitir ese inquietante chasquido.

El mercader se sentía impotente ante el engaño. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan iluso para no notar las similitudes? Había estado cautivo en una celda, lo habían herido y humillado y lo habían utilizado para su propio beneficio de la misma forma en que lo habían hecho con la señorita Tamaki. ¡Incluso el apellido de la familia era similar al nombre de la cautiva de los Sakai!

Tuvo que contener la risa histérica que estaba a punto de borbotear por su garganta.

Por supuesto, quedaba el Bakeneko. Realmente se había esmerado con ese detalle. Aquel gato negro de los Tabaki se había configurado como el mononoke en la ilusión debido a los potentes sentimientos encontrados que despertaba en él. Ese gato había representado su condena. Si no hubiera tirado por accidente aquel cuenco, podrían haber escapado de la mansión sin incidentes. Pero no había sido así y ahora estaban condenados a la fatalidad.

"Esa ilusión compartida permitía que nuestra relación se desarrollara sin cargar con el peso de lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros. Era la única manera de cumplir con el deseo que te ataba a Odajima"

Kusuriuri se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Estaba exhausto ante tantas revelaciones, pero debía seguir, solo quedaba una verdad a conocer para poder exorcizar al espíritu del cuerpo del samurai y terminar con todo aquello. La forma del mononoke, el _Katashi._

"Solo resta revelar. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué eres en verdad?¿ Por qué formas parte de esta katana?"

 _Esta espada...se usa para matar mononokes, cortándolos._ Recordaba sus propias palabras en la imaginaria residencia Sakai. Aunque todo se había tratado de una ilusión, estaba seguro de que esa era su función.

Volvió a centrar su atención en el arma entre sus manos. El demonio sonriente le devolvía la mirada. La espada había estado acompañandolo desde...¿Desde cuándo exáctemente?

Un lapsus.

Kusuriuri buscó en sus recuerdos. ¿Siempre había estado con ella?¿Cómo había llegado a poseerla?. Podía decir que en algún momento de su centenaria existencia, la espada no había estado junto a él. No obstante, se apreciaba tan natural, tan adecuada en sus manos.

Nadie se preguntaba el por qué contaba con determinadas partes de su cuerpo, simplemente allí estaban, como si lo hubieran estado siempre. Aunque evidentemente, en algún momento debían haberse formado. La espada se sentía como eso, como una parte de sí mismo...

El vendedor mentalmente volvió al tiempo vivido en cautiverio, repasó su dolor y su tristeza, sus días más sombríos y sus pensamientos más oscuros. Su calvario había comenzado con un corte..con el corte de una katana.

A pocos metros, Odajima lo observaba con ojos que no eran suyos. En el interior de su cuerpo, podía sentir que el mononoke estaba pendiente de cada una de sus palabras.

"Un mononoke busca ejercer activamente, el dolor que ha sufrido pasivamente..."

El vendedor tomó aire intentando relajar la creciente tensión que agarrotaba su cuerpo. La última pieza y el rompecabezas estaría completo.

"Esta espada fue creada en este lugar. Es el producto de mi desesperación, de mi rencor y mi dolor. Es el mononoke que yo mismo creé con mi oscuridad"

La espada chasqueó por última vez y se liberó.

El vendedor, antes de perder la consciencia, alcanzó a ver cómo, en una explosión de luz y energía espiritual, un ser muy similar a sí mismo abandonaba el cuerpo de Odajima para entrar en la espada.


	9. Aisyo

Aisyo

" _El que conoce el nombre de un hombre, tiene la vida de ese hombre en sus manos"_ – Ursula K. Le Guin (A Wizard of the Earthsea)

El vendedor recuperó la consciencia. En la celda reinaban la oscuridad y el silencio. El mareo y la sensación desagradable que venía sintiendo se habían desvanecido. Aún alerta, examinó el lugar en busca de una amenaza. No la había.

El cuerpo de Odajima yacía a pocos metros de él.

Kusuriuri se tragó su angustia y su dolor. No era momento para eso ahora. Su compañero lo necesitaba.

Se acercó a él. El susurro de sus ropas era el único sonido en aquel despoblado lugar. Con habilidad colocó el cuerpo sobre él abrazándolo por detrás permitiendole descansar su cabeza en su hombro. Odajima aun estaba vivo, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Hubiera deseado traer alguna de sus medicinas para aliviar el dolor que estaría sintiendo, pero temía que al dejarlo, su compañero pasara al otro plano en soledad. Así que solo le quedaba permanecer ahí, enfrentando su propia angustia de la forma más estoica posible.

El movimiento despertó al samurai. Al principio miró a su alrededor sin entender, pero luego pareció llegar a una conclusión.

"A ti también te lo ha mostrado ¿Verdad?"

El mercader asintió con la cabeza.

"Es lo que ha intentado decirme todo este tiempo...esos no eran sueños, eran recuerdos"

Odajima hablaba con esfuerzo, procurando evitar que la sangre invadiera su garganta.

"¿Tú, estás bien?"

El boticario percibía que esa pregunta abarcaba un contenido más profundo que el vinculado a los recientes acontecimientos. La pregunta por su bienestar se extendía a toda su travesía juntos. Era un interrogante que pedía veladamente una absolución.

Kusuriuri repasó los días que habían compartido, sus desacuerdos, sus momentos de diversión, sus frustraciones y su amor. La tragedia que los había unido no era nada en comparación con el lazo que habían creado. Al final del camino, eso era lo que los había sanado.

"Estaré bien...ya puedes dejar de luchar."

El samurai sonrió quedamente ante su respuesta. Una tensión sin nombre pareció abandonarlo en ese momento.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos. Estaban apoyados en una de las paredes del lugar y el vendedor lo abrazaba en un inútil intento de mantener el calor de su cuerpo. En ese instante, se preguntó si el abrazar a Odajima de ese modo no era más que una forma de mantenerse entero ante la fatalidad de la situación.

"Tal vez...cuando salgamos de aquí podrías hacer ese guiso otra vez..."

Las palabras de Odajima parecían lejanas, como si hablara desde un lugar que ya no pertenecía completamente al plano físico.

El boticario sonrió liberando así parte de la carga emocional que parecía querer adueñarse de su garganta.

"Tal vez.."

"Si" Odajima cerró los ojos "Sí, que tenía algo de especial.."

El boticario percibió el frío de la muerte, pero no se apartó. Por largos minutos lo único que pudo hacer fue permanecer ahí, en esa misma posición.

Cuando finalmente salió del trance en el que había caído no sentía nada. El torrente de emociones que lo había acompañado hasta el momento parecía haber secado su cause. No había nada.

Con la eficiencia que lo caracterizaba comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Le dió una sola mirada a la espada y la guardó en uno de los cajones de su caja. Luego tomó algunas piedras de colores inusuales, unas hierbas y otros suplementos más. Colocó todos los elementos en el mortero y los molió con paciencia hasta formar una especie de aceite. Cuando terminó el preparado se puso de pié y lo fue colocando con especial delicadeza sobre el cuerpo del samurai.

El roce de dos piedras encendió la chispa.

El boticario dió una última mirada y salió de la habitación.

Era un funeral digno de su persona. El fuego era un elemento compatible con su vida como guerrero y con su personalidad. Ahora las llamas de su cuerpo purificarían el lugar y se llevarían sus horrores.

El boticario contemplaba la mansión arder, cuando un maullido lo alertó.

El gato de los Tabaki lo observaba con el misterio que solo pueden poseer los gatos. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos y luego el animal partió en busca de un nuevo hogar.

Las llamas comenzaron a alertar a los lugareños y algunos comenzaron a acercarse para asegurarse que nadie hubiera quedado atrapado.

El vendedor se alejaba por un camino. Caminaba con pasos lentos pero constantes. Pronto los pueblos se sucedieron unos a otros, hasta que no pudo dar cuenta de dónde se encontraba. Él simplemente caminaba.

Unos días después, un anciano junto a su esposa lo encontraron semienterrado en la nieve al costado de un camino. Por poco y lo habían arrollado con el carromato.

"¡Está nevando muy fuerte señor..no debería quedarse ahí!"

El silencio del mercader irritó al anciano.

"¡Oiga!, ¡¿Me está escuchando?!"

El boticario lo observó como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia hasta el momento.

"Solo estoy descansando" Su voz se sentía singularmente rasposa. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con nadie.

El hombre y su mujer no parecían convencidos y pronto la señora persuadió a su marido de darle alojamiento. " _Es un Kusuriuri, tal vez tenga alguna medicina que pueda servirnos_ "

Una vez en el sencillo hogar, la pareja proveyó a su invitado con ropas secas y comida caliente a cambio de algunos unguentos y talismanes para atraer prosperidad.

En un momento la señora le ofreció un pequeño trapo. Ante la expresión desconcertada del vendedor, ella explicó tímidamente " _para limpiarse"_ y con un rápido gesto señaló su rostro.

El mercader asintió. Hacía tiempo que no se veía a sí mismo. Con cuidado tomó el enorme cuenco de agua que le proveían y lo utilizó como un espejo. Su reflejó era un desastre. La pintura se había corrido y ocultaba sus facciones como una extraña máscara. ¿Cómo había pasado eso?¿Cuándo había llorado? No lo recordaba. Comenzó a limpiarse. Sin la pintura, su rostro se veía ajeno y vacio. Era chocante, como si de algún modo hubiera perdido la identidad.

Ya no deseaba verse, así que apartó el cuenco.

Más tarde, mientras la familia descansaba, se permitió reflexionar. En todo ese tiempo desde que había abandonado la residencia Tabaki no había querido volver al lugar, ni siquiera con sus pensamientos. Internamente intuía que el haber caminado tanto, casi hasta el borde de la extenuación, era un modo de evadirse del pasado.

Repasó los hechos.

Sabía que lo habían encarcelado y mutilado. Que inconscientemente en su sufrimiento había creado un mononoke. Ese mononoke, lo había salvado utilizando el cuerpo de Odajima..

 _Odajima._

Recordar su nombre tocó una cuerda sensible en su pecho, pero no se detuvo. Siguió recordando.

El mononoke había tomado la forma de la espada de Taima. Había creído que era su portador desde siempre, pero ese había sido un error. Al sentirla como una parte de sí mismo, jamás se había preguntado sobre su orígen y sus motivos. La ilusión del mononoke enmascaraba hábilmente su verdad.

Actualmente, la espada permanecía dentro del cajón de su caja. Ahora que sabía que él mismo la había creado con su oscuridad, la percibía como una inquietante presencia dentro de la habitación.

Había ignorado tantas cosas, sobre sí mismo, sobre sus propias verdades.

 _¿Qué haría a partír de ahora?_

 _¿Quién era luego de todo aquello?_

Las preguntas se sumaban en su mente. Se sentía perdido, sin un objetivo claro.

Extrañaba a Odajima. Aún con sus rabietas y su rudeza, su presencia siempre había actuado como un bálsamo para él permitiendole focalizarse.

Con un suspiro de resignación se dispuso a despojarse de la ropa mojada tomando la que la familia le había ofrecido. Estaba en proceso de desatar su kimono cuando la pequeña bolsita cayó al suelo. Mudo de la impresión Kusuriuri demoró unos segundos en darle sentido hasta que recordó.

El cabello que el samurai se había cortado.

" _¡No te des por vencido y continúa cazando esos mononokes! Sé que lo que perdiste era muy valioso...sin embargo creo que no es lo único que éres, así como yo no soy solo un samurai. Puedes quedarte con esta parte de mi para no confundirte otra vez.."_

Con sumo cuidado tomó la bolsita entre sus manos.

Le había dado su nombre a Odajima y él, sin saberlo, se lo había devuelto aquel día cuando le dió su cabello. Su nombre, su esencia.

El boticario acercó la bolsita a su pecho y agradeció en un mudo gesto. Aún con todo lo que había sucedido, el samurai no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Odajima había confiado en él y en su capacidad. Ese día le había dado su sentido de vida, su misión. Cazar a los espíritus que se habían vuelto mononokes debido a su rencor hacia los humanos. Utilizaría la espada, la representación de su propio dolor, como un escudo contra ellos y así les permitiría descansar.

Tal vez, algún día con el correr del tiempo, podría también echar luz sobre su propia oscuridad.

Fín

N. de A.: Bueno, hasta acá llegamos con la montaña rusa emocional. ¿Es posible conmoverse escribiendo un fic? Doy fé que sí. La verdad es que esto es lo más complejo que escribí en mi vida y me tomó un arduo trabajo, pero estoy felíz con el resultado. Espero que los que lo lean compartan el sentimiento. Mis especiales agradecimientos a SirenaLoreley por seguirme en este singular camino.


End file.
